


The BBH Defense Brigade

by lordmediator



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Four Muffinteers - Freeform, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Skeppy summons the Dream Team for an urgent meeting and of course it involves Bad.Or The four times Bad’s friends protect him, plus that one time he protects them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	The BBH Defense Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mild bullying, but bullying nonetheless.

“Alright! I call the first meeting of the BBH Defense Brigade meeting to commence!” Skeppy declared, slamming his hand on the wooden table in his house where he and the Dream Team sat around.

“…The BBH Defense Brigade?” Dream repeated, sounding more amused than confused.

“Yes, Dream!” Skeppy replied, hands on his hips, looking ever pleased with the name he obviously came up with himself. “The BBH Defense Brigade! Short for the BadBoyHalo Defense Brigade! I was going to call it the BBH Protection Squad, but that was already taken. Look, I even got Mega to make pins and everything! One for you, and one for you, and one for you!”

He took out four black pins with the simple _BBH DB_ written in red on it, distributing it to the other three.

“I don’t remember approving to be a part of this…” Sapnap mumbled, fiddling with the pin in his fingers.

“Neither do I,” George added, looking at the pin from all sides, but a small smile played on his face.

“Neither did Mega, but I still got him to make these pins, didn’t I?” Skeppy countered.

“How much did you pay him?” Dream asked, placing the pin over the left side of his chest. 

Skeppy looked away from them. “…It was five diamonds per pin.”

Sapnap snickered, George shook his head, still smiling, and Dream chuckled along at Skeppy’s loss of even more of his earnings. 

“Alright, tell us what was so important that you called us here and had to pay Mega twenty diamonds for four small pins?” Dream questioned, leaning back against the chair, hands in the pockets of his hood. 

Skeppy cleared his throat to hide the small blush on his face. “I’m glad you asked! You see, it has come to my attention that Bad has been getting bullied a lot more often than usual.”

George and Sapnap frowned, and Dream remained silent. 

It was no secret that Bad was one of, if not the nicest person in the entire village. However, this was also a bit of crutch, as he mostly fell victim to the bullying done by people who didn’t even know Bad personally and just saw him as an easy target to make fun of. Skeppy, Bad’s best friend, also pulled a lot of trolls on Bad, but they were mostly harmless. Sapnap, George and Dream also hung out together with Bad so often that they were known as the Four Muffinteers, even if they destroyed each other’s stuff or accidentally killed each other’s pets sometimes.

“Which is why…” Skeppy continued, a little pleased that he now had the other three’s full attention now. “…I’d like to propose a solution to this!”

“Didn’t you once kill Bad’s horse, Roberto?” Sapnap suddenly added, a smirk on his lips.

“Didn’t _you_ once kill his pet fish, Mr. Squegee?” Skeppy fired back, looking at the headband-wearing man straight in the eye.

“Hey, hey, come on now…” Dream intervened, leaning forward on the table. “No fighting! Yes, Sapnap’s killed a lot of people’s pets, and yes Skeppy has trolled Bad on more than one occasion, but we’re not here to discuss who killed any of Bad’s pets, right?” Skeppy and Sapnap childishly stuck their tongues out at each other for a few seconds before they looked away from each other, and Dream sighed. “Right. So, Skeppy, yes, I agree. Bad has been getting bullied more, but he never shows it.”

“Thank you, Dream!” Skeppy exclaimed, sounding beyond relieved. “I’ve told him I’d back him up, but he just keeps telling me to ignore them! Like, sure, I once told him _you can ignore what you don’t see_ but—”

“Oh my gosh, Skeppy…” George hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. 

“But that’s not the point!” Skeppy tried to mend, waving his index finger around. “Which is why, I have a plan…”

…

In their growing and expanding village, Bad always volunteered to help build the new houses. Thus, it became the norm to see him running back and forth on the weekdays with more wood, supplies and furniture for said new houses. Philza, the village head, was so touched by Bad’s hard work that he would sometimes let Bad off early or even pay him extra. 

This was one of the lesser-known reasons why some bullied Bad.

Bad sat in front of one of the new houses, and was busy crafting a new door for it, humming to himself a made-up song about muffins and potatoes, oblivious to the two figures who were creeping closer to him. 

“Oh, look! It’s BaldBoyHalo!”

Bad whipped his head to look at the two people that mocked him with a nickname they knew Bad hated. 

Because Bad always wore a black hood over his head, a lot of people—particularly his bullies—spread the rumor that he was bald, which was the reason for the always present hood. But this was not true. Bad had short dark hair, brown under some lighting, and his friends knew this. Heck, even Techno, one of Phil’s sons, knew this. And he lived away from everybody else.

Bad wore a hood to hide the two small horns on his head that he knew would be added to the list of things people would make fun of him for, but also because he liked his hood. He felt safe in it. Similar to how Dream liked his mask and only showed his face to people he truly trusted. Like Bad. 

But unlike Bad, Dream was someone most of the village were intimidated by. Even Tommy—Phil’s youngest son—once called him a psychopath so no one had the guts to make fun of Dream for wearing a mask to hide his face. 

“Ugh…” Bad groaned, pausing in his work. “I’m not bald.” 

“But that’s your name, isn’t it?” the taller bully, dressed in meager brown work clothes, walked up to him, sneering down at him. 

“Yeah!” the shorter one, also dressed in similar work clothes, agreed. “ _Bald._ Boy. Haloooo.”

“BaldBoyHa—” the bully paused, feeling a shiver run up his spine, and his eyes saw a figure appear around the corner of the house Bad was in front of. 

A figure cloaked in a lime green hood and a white mask with a simple smiley face over his face stared down at him, strands of blonde hair peeking out from under his hood. Although the two bullies couldn’t see his face, they could feel Dream glaring at them like a hunter would at its prey.

The two bullies gulped, taking two steps back, as Dream’s menacing glare seemed to intensify, suffocating them the more they stayed in his presence and his line of sight. They weren’t quite sure what they did to earn one of the deadliest people in the village’s ire, but the one thing they were sure of, was that they had to leave. 

“Huh?” Bad tilted his head, confused as to why the two bullies suddenly ran off screaming like they were going to die if they didn’t. Shrugging, Bad turned his head to continue his work, only to see a familiar lime green color in the corner of his eye. “Oh, Dream! You’re here!” 

“Hey, Bad,” Dream greeted, walking closer to his friend. 

“Thanks again for volunteering to build the new houses with me,” Bad beamed, all puppies and rainbows and sunshine. “Why the sudden interest though? Normally, you’d be out hunting or mining with George and Sapnap.”

“Oh, nothing much. Just thought of doing something different. You know, help craft more weapons…” He took out his signature diamond axe, swinging it around. “Fortify the houses…” He helped Bad craft more wood and needed items for the next few houses they were going to do, glancing over his shoulder where he knew the previous two bullies were cowering. When they saw him look at them, they shrunk back into the corner. “…And keep monsters away while you’re working.”

Bad, unaware of his friend’s growing hostility, awed. “Aw, thank you, Dream. That’s so sweet of you!”

“No problem, Bad,” Dream responded, as Bad took half of the needed materials and Dream took the other half, the two of them moving onto the next house that needed working on. Dream’s eyes and ears all open and ready to single out anyone and anything that he deemed a threat to his friend.

…

“Found more iron!” Sapnap shouted, already mining the metal. 

“That’s great!” Bad shouted back from the entrance of the cave they found, surrounded by two crafting tables and bags of food.

It wasn’t odd for the young boys to go out and search for more materials for their village, but Phil made it a rule that you had to at least be in pairs when going out into any of the village’s mines or look for new ones.

Bad usually went with Skeppy when hunting or mining, and Sapnap went with George and Dream, but today, Sapnap practically dragged Bad with him to go mining for new weapons as soon as he stepped outside of his house. Conveniently, Skeppy and George were sleeping in and Dream left to spar with Techno, so it was just Sapnap and Bad today.

Sapnap placed another one of his torches down and scanned his surroundings. He was deep enough that the light barely touched anything, and he could hear the giant spiders, skeletons and the undead walking around close by. Taking out his current favorite weapon, his diamond sword with a fire enchantment, he approached the direction he could hear the sounds, his armor strong enough to take on a mob, and dived right in.

When he was sure he killed the last of the monsters, he looked around to see if there was anything worth mining, and saw a chest tucked carefully away in the far corner. Sapnap had been too busy fighting off the monsters to see it, but he was glad he didn’t just leave. 

Opening the chest, he rubbed his hands and grinned. “What do we have here?”

Two diamonds, a gold ingot, some spider eyes, string and some redstone dust. 

Satisfied with his looting, Sapnap trudged back up to the entrance of the mine, mouth open to shout at Bad of his return, but froze.

“I told you, I’m not giving you my armor!” Bad indignantly said to three people who were all leering at him. Sapnap didn’t recognize any of them, but he didn’t have to be a genius to know that these three had to be some of Bad’s bullies.

“Aw, come on, Bad,” the one in the middle drawled, whom Sapnap nicknamed Bully A in his head. “If you won’t give us your Netherite armor, at least give us some of your diamond armor. You have plenty of that, right?”

Bad was one of the people in the village with the best gear, rivaling Techno and Dream if one really thought about it. For a long time, Bad, Dream and Techno were the only people in the village to own a trident. And then those three were also one of the first few to have a full-body armor of enchanted Netherite. This left many in awe, and some in envy. But Techno was considered a god, and Dream was feared by everyone without even trying, so everyone directed their jealousy towards Bad. 

Sapnap scowled. 

As much as he tended to tease Bad whenever they got into one of their impromptu battles, he’d never intimidate Bad into giving up his items. He worked hard for all of those after all. 

If someone tried taking all the stuff he managed to loot after fighting off all those mobs and looking for iron and diamonds for so long, Sapnap wouldn’t stand for it. 

“No!” Bad stood his ground, standing over the chest that housed all the materials the two of them managed to gather. “I-I don’t have anything to give you guys…”

“Oh? But you seem pretty keen on protecting that chest you got over there…”

“What’s in there, huh? Sharing is caring, you know.”

Sapnap crouched behind a boulder and took out his enchanted bow, aiming it right at the bully in the middle. He fired, and the arrow narrowly missed his head.

“What the fu—” Bully A reeled, tripping over himself.

Sapnap fired another arrow, this time at the one to his left and another arrow for the one on the right. The three of them flailed, not equipped at all to fight a mob.

“Hey, you!” Bully B pointed at Bad, Sapnap continuing in his onslaught on arrows. “Give your armor and weapons! Quickly!”

“Huh?” Bad questioned, sounding out of it and bewildered as he noticed none of the arrows were aimed at him, solely targeting the other three. “But—”

“Ugh! Move!” Bully A roughly shoved Bad aside, sending the hooded man sprawled onto the ground. “Useless piece of—”

He was cut off midsentence just as he cracked opened the chest. A black boot slammed the chest back shut. Bully A traced the black boot up along the black trousers of the owner, his eyes trailing up the torso covered in white and recognized the fire emblem stitched onto the shirt as well as the long white headband. 

Sapnap narrowed his eyes, pointing the tip of his loaded bow at the bully’s face. “Don’t touch our stuff!”

He fired another arrow, purposefully missing Bully A’s head again, but it served its purpose. 

Bully A scrambled away, Bully B and Bully C chasing after him. With them out of sight, Sapnap sighed and looked at his fallen companion, who now stood on his two feet and dusting his pants off. 

“Did they do anything to you, Bad?” 

His friend shook his head, smiling gratefully. “No. They just wanted to bully me into giving them our stuff.”

“You could’ve threatened them with your diamond pickax or even your shovel, you know? They looked weak anyway,” Sapnap grimaced at the direction they ran to.

“Well, yeah, I know,” Bad rubbed his nape, cleaning up the rest of their stuff. “But that would be wasting my energy and a good pickax.”

Sapnap blinked, surprised. “Dang, Bad.”

“That was mean, I’m so sorry…” Bad withered, clasping his hands together, reminding Sapnap of a sad puppy. 

“Don’t apologize to me,” Sapnap rolled his eyes, swinging an arm around Bad’s shoulders. “Say more. Insult them more. They probably deserve it.”

“No, no, I—” 

“I found some redstone dust from the mineshaft I discovered in there! You know, I could—”

“Sapnap, you muffin head—no!”

…

George had grown annoyed at first with the constant clucking of the chickens they had in the coop, but overtime, he learned to get used to it. Sure, he imagined getting his revenge by cooking them into the best roast chicken he could, but ever since he tried making an omelet and may or may not have nearly set things on fire, he was banned from the kitchen.

“George, I’m here!” Bad announced his presence, his dog Lucy, better known as Rat in his arms. 

The hooded man eagerly waved one hand as he let his dog run up to George. George’s dog Bella bounded over to Lucy and the two instantly began running around together.

“Hey, Bad,” George greeted his friend. “Thanks again for agreeing to bring Lucy over for a playdate with Bella.”

Bad waved it off. “No problem. I think it’s very sweet of you to invite Lucy over so that she and Bella can be playmates. She getting along with Lily?”

Lily was George’s newly adopted kitten. “A little. She’s still getting used to Bella, but they haven’t scratched each other’s heads off yet, so…”

“That’s good. I bet once Lily gets used to Bella, the two of them could become friends with Rat too!” 

One thing George always admired about Bad was his optimism. Despite all the trolling he was facing from his friends and the bullying he got from his jealous peers, Bad still remained a good person and always tried to look at the bright side. Even when Sapnap and Dream once burned all of George’s equipment, Bad managed to save his crossbow and gave it back to him, not expecting anything in return.

Bad, despite his name, was a good person, and a good friend, and George was grateful that he met him.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” George said contentedly, watching their two dogs prance around the area behind the chicken coop.

Bad sat back and observed with him, both of them enjoying in the comfortable silence between them. 

“Oh no!” Bad gasped, sprinting towards their two pets. 

“Bad?!” George exclaimed, unable to stop his friend who was already rounding the coop.

That was when George saw it. Five horses were galloping towards their pets, dust in their wake, and Bad reacted, jumping in front of the horses and using his body to shield the two dogs. George heard someone scream, but then realized it was his own scream, his eyes blown wide and his body rooted to the ground.

The brown horse in the middle neighed so loudly that George was sure the entire village heard it, its rider pulling the reigns back just in time before the team of horses could trample the two dogs and one person. The other four horses around him followed his example and stopped right next to him, the dust settling around them.

For a few, agonizingly long seconds, all George could hear was his own heart hammering in his chest, and the ceaseless clucking of the chickens. They were annoying to him again, he decided.

“Well, well, well…” the rider on the brown horse started, and Bad opened one eye to look up at him, his arms still tightly wrapped around the two pets. “What do we have here? Little BadBoyHalo getting in my way?”

“Jasper?” George said aloud, loud enough to grab everyone’s attention.

Jasper was the son of a rich trader who travelled from village to village to trade with the village heads. He usually came with his mother, who was money-driven to the core, but wasn’t as narcissistic as her son Jasper, being named after a gemstone and all. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Jasper commented with a snide. “Mom got sick, so today I’m taking over as head trader.”

“You almost ran over our dogs!” Bad yelled, standing up, glaring daggers up at him. 

“Not my fault you let your mutts loose without a leash,” Jasper easily excused, shrugging.

“Apologize, Jasper,” George demanded, his fists tightly clenched.

“Yeah!” Bad huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jasper scoffed, exchanging a look with his companions probably something along the lines of ‘can you believe these two?’ Like Bad and George were being ridiculous.

George’s anger rose, but he held back his tongue. Jasper was different from the usual bullies who were petty and jealous over Bad’s achievements. The bullies in the village that George knew of were unimportant people that none of them bothered remembering the names of. But Jasper was someone of importance and didn’t actually reside within their village. If Jasper somehow convinced his mother to stop doing business with Phil and their village, this could cause problems.

However, he knew Jasper also held a bit of a grudge towards Bad. 

Jasper wanted to become Dream’s friend when he found out about his skills and intelligence, which Dream obviously rejected, knowing the rich boy’s personality. Jasper then tried bribing Dream into becoming his friend with his wealth, which got rejected again and made Dream want to ignore him even more. Then Jasper found out that someone like Bad, who in his eyes, was poor and a pushover, had been Dream’s friend for the longest time, and well… suffice to say he was more than a little offended.

“Look, Jasper,” George finally began, tired of the snooty boy’s stubbornness. “Just apologize, we can forget this ever happened, and you can move on with your day with whatever business you have with Phil, okay?”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Jasper challenged. 

George pursed his lips. His fingers twitched, seeking out his crossbow, but remembered he left it in the chest in his house. 

He had to resolve this without violence. He had to think. What was the best thing to say to scare a snobby, toxic, brat like Jasper? 

“If you don’t apologize, then I’ll tell your mother about that time you lost that nether star.”

That did it. Jasper whipped his head around and grinded his teeth in anger. “HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW THAT!”

“It was hard to ignore the shouting and yelling I heard at the lake,” George answered, smiling smugly, while Bad looked at him in wonder.

Jasper gripped his reigns tightly, his teeth clenched together, unable to say or threaten anything, knowing his mother’s wrath was the last thing he wanted to face on his first day of trading. 

Rat and Bella both snarled at him, almost reminding him that he had somewhere to be and a schedule to keep.

“Fine!” Jasper threw his hands in the air, pouting childishly. “I’m sorry for almost running over your dogs. There, I said it! Now, keep your mouths shut, or it won’t just be your mutts that’ll get trampled next time!” He warned, not sounding sorry, and more like he just wanted to get it over with, as he whipped his reigns and lead his entourage onto the main road towards the village center.

Their two dogs barked happily at their respective owners, who bent down to pet them lovingly on the head. 

“I really hope he fixes his attitude if he becomes the next head trader,” Bad remarked tiredly.

Leave it to Bad to hope for the impossible. 

He was so telling Dream and Sapnap this of this interaction. The three of them _had_ been looking for new targets to test out their newly acquired enchanted infinity bows on.

…

Techno wasn’t quite sure what to think when he saw Bad approach his house that was isolated from the rest of the village for various reasons. 

The first thing he thought of was that Bad finally figured out that it was Techno who stole his Lodestone compass and came to ask for it back and maybe lightly scold him for stealing it in the first place. The problem was, Techno lost that compass some time ago when he went treasure hunting by the beach, and Techno had nothing to replace the item he had lost, despite his vast collection of items in his cottage.

He wasn’t afraid though. 

Him? Technoblade? Champion of their local tournaments for so many years? _Scared?_ Nah. 

Why would he be scared of potentially upsetting the nicest person in the whole village who had done nothing wrong whatsoever to him or his family, and was also his good friend Skeppy’s best friend? The same person that gifted his little brother Tommy a disc when he was banned from playing with his discs for a while?

“Techno?” Bad said through the door after knocking twice.

Okay, he was scared, and he wanted to run. 

Could he take Bad on in a fight?

Techno peeped through the window right next to his door and grumbled, his panic rising even more. Bad was in his enchanted Netherite armor, and his trident strapped to his back. 

Techno’s trident was back in his room in the main house in the village, and he was only wearing his iron armor. He didn’t want to touch any of his backup armor. He made it a rule to only use them for dire situations. 

“Techno, are you there? I can see the smoke from your chimney.”

He was starting to see this as a dire situation.

Okay, he could do this. Techno was a responsible person. He built this cottage with his own two hands. He was responsible. Responsible people faced their problems. Responsibly. Techno didn’t face his problems normally, but he figured if he could apologize to Bad first, then maybe would be spared from the sad puppy dog eyes and terrifying guilt he knew would come.

Techno grabbed his doorknob and lightly cracked open the door, only allowing a bit of sunlight to shine through. 

“State your intentions,” he nearly added cracker in the end, but decided that Bad didn’t deserve that.

Bad, unperturbed by this, just smiled. “I have something for you.”

“Is it pain?” Techno immediately voiced out his thoughts, horrified at the idea but accepting it if that was the price he had to pay.

“No,” Bad answered him, not at all swayed by Techno’s panicked widened eyes.

“How about death?!”

“No,” Bad answered him again.

_I think he hates me._

Bad’s answers were too ambiguous for his liking.

“Here,” Bad took out a book and Techno took it with caution, flicking his eyes between the giver and the present. 

It was an enchanted book about mending. 

Bad just wanted to give him a harmless book of mending. Not to rave about the Lodestone compass he took without him knowing and guilt trip him.

“Thanks, cra—” Techno looked up, past Bad, and saw a figure hiding behind a tree. Though he hid his body, he wasn’t hiding the enchanted diamond sword in his hands nor the watchful gleam in his eyes. “Uh, I mean, thank you, _fam_ …”

“No problem,” Bad replied, already turning away from Techno.

Techno slammed his door shut, looked at the book in his hands, and wondered if Skeppy’s protectiveness of his best friend had morphed into full-blown stalking now. Then again, he did notice the Dream Team hanging around Bad a lot lately, enough to discourage anyone from saying or doing anything mean to Bad. 

“…So, are they like, all just stalking Bad now?” Techno wondered to himself, before shrugging. “Skeppy’s doing probably.”

…

“Thanks again guys for volunteering to be this year’s judges for the baking competition!” Bad thanked the Dream Team and Mega who all sat behind a long wooden table, ready to judge all the contestants’ food. They were in the village center, where they hosted all of their annual events, aside from the tournaments that had their own official grounds outside of the village. “Alright, so first off, Puffy is the—”

“Hold up, hold up,” Skeppy interrupted, swimming through the crowd and stomping right up to his best friend. “Why didn’t you make me a judge for the contest?”

“Because you kept complaining that I never ask you to manage any of my events, so I got Mega to be the fourth judge instead,” Bad deadpanned, gesturing to the mute brunette with a green scarf wrapped around his neck that covered the lower half of his face.

Mega flipped Skeppy the bird behind Bad’s back and Skeppy knew. He just knew that his mute little friend was grinning underneath that scarf of his. Enjoying his suffering like always. He bet Mega knew that he was going to be a judge for the contest instead of manager like usual if Skeppy pestered Bad enough to give him the manager position. He bet Mega planned this all along.

“What do you mean! Are you saying that if I wasn’t the manager, you would’ve asked me to be the judge?”

“Yes, Skeppy,” Bad responded, hand on his hip. “I would’ve. But no, you wanted to help me manage the baking competition, so I allowed it. I gave you the position and the power.”

“Didn’t dad almost ban you from all future competition for the foreseeable future after you threw a cake at Jasper during last year’s competition?” Techno appeared seemingly out of nowhere and drawled out, dressed in his simple white dress shirt and black slacks, carrying a freshly-baked muffin in one hand.

“He deserved it and you all know it!” Skeppy argued.

“And the year before that, didn’t you cause Vurb’s oven to explode?” Sapnap added unhelpfully.

Mega flipped open the notebook he carried around him that everyone called the Book of Answers so that he could communicate with everyone, and wrote something down with enthusiasm. _‘Three years ago, the contest was nearly cancelled because you flooded the center with water all because you were salty Punz and Fundy beat you in bed wars.’_

“MEGA!” Skeppy gasped, hand over his chest and mouth agape, scandalized. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!”

Bad rolled his eyes, tired of his best friend’s dramatic show. “Okay, how about this? If you be a good potato and do your job, I’ll bake you some muffins after this.”

“Wait, really?” Skeppy was immediately distracted.

Bad had the best baking skills in the entire village. It was why he was banned from entering the competition as a contestant so Phil made him the core organizer of the event instead. He was in charge of who got what position, the theme each year, the materials needed, and had the final say in who could and couldn’t join.

Bad nodded. “Yes. Now come on, you little muffin head, go to your post.”

“Okay, okay...They better be strawberry-flavored!” He said over his shoulder, moonwalking away from the judge’s table, Techno following him and back to the sidelines so they could have a better view of the whole event.

“Yes, I know!” 

Behind his back, Bad held his hand out for Mega to high-five for a mission accomplished. 

_Operation: protect the competition from Skeppy by giving him whatever he wanted so he’d cause as little mischief as possible_ was a success! 

Though, he did have to bribe Mega by promising to bake his favorite banana muffins for him after, but that was only an incentive since Mega was down to mess with Skeppy any time and any day.

Dream shook his head, George giggled and Sapnap snorted, quickly figuring out what the exchange meant. To them, Bad really was more of a strategist than a fighter, and they liked that about their friend. It made their manhunts that much more fun. He _was_ mainly responsible for two of Dream’s defeats.

Bad didn’t have to act like he didn’t notice the impressed looks his friends gave him. If they figured out his plan, well, that was fine. He could always bribe them with their favorite muffins too.

After all, Bad loved making muffins for his friends that he knew were always there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish and pray for BBH's health. BBH is the sweetest muffin and deserves all the love and muffins in the world, I wrote this to make myself feel better and if you've seen his recent tweets, you know what happened to him. 
> 
> Also, I just made up George's dog and cat's names since I didn't see any sources saying his pets' names.


End file.
